Naruto Had to go
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Naruto had to Use the bathroom, and then he saw his friend... Alot happens after that... Yaoi Lemon BoyXBoy! NaruKiba
1. Secret Hobby

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto... In my dreams!

Lemon BoyxBoy!Yaaaaaoooii

Naruto was just getting done with his training for the day. He realized as he was walking home that he REALLY had to go pee, he remembered Kiba's house was near this area! He ran to Kiba's house and slammed on the door, Kiba's mother answered "Oh hey Naruto how are you?" "Oh I'm just fine but I REALLY need to pee! Could I use your bathroom real quick?!" "Oh sure it's down the hall to the left! Kiba's room is right next to it, say hi if you have time!" "WILL DO ! BYE!" he ran to the bathroom, to relieve himself.

Kiba was in his room, he was just getting over with a jack off session, he hadn't showered in a few days, so the dirty ninja went to take a shower. As he opened the door he heard a *splash splash* sound. He walked into see Naruto and his flaccid 3 inch Dick. "OH NARUTO, what are you doing here?!" Kiba asked as he covered his eyes. "Oh ummm!" Naruto turned red but he was in the middle of a stream and couldn't put his dick away. Kiba was always a little curious of what other guys looked like so he made a little slit in his fingers to look at him through. He looked about the same size as Kiba flaccid, but how long did it grow to be? Kiba closed the door and ran back into his room.

When Naruto was done he washed his hands and went to Kiba's room, "Hey Kiba, about what you saw, umm, well... I had to pee so i came here sorry!" "That's okay Naruto! I was just going to get in the shower" "Well, okay then i guess I'll be going now! Seeya" "Bye Naruto" before left he made a shadow clone and had it walk out the door to fool Kiba's Mom. Kiba had seen Naruto's cock, so Naruto wanted revenge, he had to see Kiba naked too! He then ran into the bathroom, and transformed into a bottle of shampoo sitting in the shower. "Now we play the waiting game!"

A minute later Kiba walked into the bathroom and took off his headband, then began to take his clothes off. His shirt first, then came his pants, and finally, his underwear! Kiba was already hard, what Naruto didn't know was that it was due to him! Kiba was about 7 inches hard, 1 inch more than Naruto! He got jealous, but he had no time to be jealous, because soon after he turned on the water, Kiba started reaching for Naruto (he's a shampoo bottle) "Oh crap what do I do!?" as Kiba started to pick him up he said, "Wait a minute i should wash my body first, so he grabbed the bar soap, after he was done with that Kiba started to talk to himself, "Oh man why did i get so hard after i saw Naruto?" "oh well, I guess I'd better take care of this, pest!" he started to slowly stroke his hard-on while the water was beating down on him!

After a couple of minutes watching the show, Naruto felt aroused himself, But he was shampoo, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't wait any longer! Naruto released the jutsu and popped up in the shower "Hey Kiba!" "Dammit Naruto I thought I sensed a chakra in here!" "Well, now that I'm here, I guess I should get cleaned up too right?" "Well I... Sure, I mean i already saw your dick!" They smiled at each other. Naruto took all his clothes off, and Kiba noticed Naruto's 6 inch hardened member, "Ha I guess I'm an inch bigger!" "Yea you are right now!" "Oh right i never finished this..." You still can, were comfortable with our bodies now!" "Yea we totally are! Thanks Naruto! you know, you can do it to... y'know if you want!" "I think I just might!"

They started masturbating, they were watching each other closely, and to break the moaning and silence Naruto said, "Hey Kiba, would it be okay if I... touched it...?" "Sure, I guess it's just touching right! But only if i can touch yours, ok?" "yea!" Naruto leaned over and touched the head of Kiba's Member Kiba moaned at the touch "Did i do something wrong?!" Naruto was worried "No Naruto it just felt so good" "Really? Then touch mine let me feel it too!" Kiba leaned over to feel Naruto's dick head "Oh my god! that's amazing!" "See? I told you!" "Kiba instead of masturbating our own penises how about we, stroke each others dicks?" "I guess, that's be great for a change!" they grabbed hold of each others hard cocks at the same time they moaned as they started stroking each other...

A while later they had found a steady rhythm, and they were moaning constantly in ecstasy. Kiba had a little more experience so he really knew how to pleasure Naruto! He used his thumb to rub the slit while stroking with his hand. Naruto had learned a lot from Kiba, and after Naruto's lesson They both came in each others hands shouting each others name! they had found a new hobby to do with each other, a secret one!

**A couple days later **

Naruto had just finished a mission with Kiba and Ino, as they were leaving Tsunade's office Naruto slipped a note in Kiba's Jacket pocket Kiba Read it as soon as he got home!It said _My place tonight at 7:00 P.M Bring Pajamas and a sleeping bag! _Kiba decided to leave Akamaru home, because he had a broken paw from the last mission. "Bye mom I'm going to Naruto's see you tomorrow, He brought a t-shirt boxers, a pair of loose fitting shorts and a big sleeping bag!

**7:00 P.M**

*Knock Knock* Naruto answered the door, He was in a t-shirt and boxers only. "Hey Kiba, It's kinda hot out so I took my pants off Is that okay with you?" "Sure Whatever" "You can take yours off too if you want" "Sure why not!" Kiba slid his his loose shorts down his slim toned legs revealing a semi-hard bulge. He tossed the shorts to the side. At that moment Kiba noticed Naruto's half erection in his boxers. Naruto spoke "So I was thinking we could eat some ramen and watch a little TV?" "Yea sure I'll have the beef flavor!" "okay!" The ramen was ready and they pulled off the tops, and said in unison "Thanks for the food!" then began to eat!

They were watching a show called "White Servant" "Hey Naruto doesn't this seem awfully similar to another show?" "Maybe, but I can't remember what." "Oh well" Then it happened, the thing that changed the night, Kiba spilled ramen Broth all over his boxers! "OH CRAP! I only brought one pair of boxers! All I have is my shorts now! Can I wear a pair of your boxers?" "Sorry Kiba mine are all dirty... "I expected as much oh well, Guess I'll just have to wear my shorts only" Naruto went to grab them for him, but on the way back to the couch, he tripped over Kiba's shoes and the shorts flew out of his grasp out the window, Kiba ran to the window, and say that they fell into a puddle on the ground. "Well crap I guess I have to go Naked... but it doesn't matter We've seen each other!" Kiba slid off his boxers slowly, Naruto watched in awe. "You know I would feel bad if you had no boxers and I did!" "what are you saying Naruto?" Naruto quickly took his boxers off and set them aside, they were now only in t-shirts.

After they finished the ramen, and the show was over, they went into Naruto's room to Play Ninja Super Ultimate Battle 3 on the ZBox 180! Naruto had all the characters unlocked! Kiba Played as an insect Using Character named Khino And Naruto played as The PuppetMaster named Granny Cheereo. They were tied 5 wins to 5 wins "Hey Kiba how about a bet?!" "What kind of bet" "For the next game the winner gets masturbated by the loser!" "Umm, Sure! i'm game" Kiba Picked The Dog-Nin Bika And Naruto chose the Wind-style user Taruno! They were Neck and neck both at 25% health when Naruto used Taruno's Ultimate Jutsu The Giant RasenKunai! And Kiba lost the match. "Dammit! Oh well, A bets a bet! I guess, your boxers are already off, so... tell me when to start!" "Okay, let me just go put some porn in the DVD player!" Naruto got a DVD titled "The Biggest and the Baddest!" he started it and said "Okay you can start your punishment now!" Kiba grabbed Naruto's Hard Member and started stroking slowly, Naruto was moaning very loud, it sounded like he wanted more, so Kiba went faster! and finally Naruto said "Wait Kiba I'm cumming! stop!" Kiba stopped stroking and asked "why stop?" Naruto replied " because I don't want to be done yet, I want to save it for what were gonna play next!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Truth or dare?

**Truth Or Dare!**

****"What are we going to play next Naruto" Kiba Questioned, "Well" Naruto Explained "Were going to be playing Truth or dare, sexy style!" "How is that different from the normal T or D?" "Well instead of stuff like Put ice down your pants or Your first relationship it's more like, Lick my cock or Are you Gay Straight or Bi?" "Oh, that sounds simple." Said Naruto "Okay I'll go first." Said Kiba "Truth or dare Naruto?" "Truth" "Are you straight Bi or Gay?" "I guess bi" Naruto answered, "because when you sucked my cock it felt really good!" "Truth or dare Kiba?" "truth" "same question!" asked Naruto "Well, I guess it'd have to be the same answer, for the same reason!" "Alright, Truth or dare Naruto?

"Dare." "ALRIGHT! our first dare!" "Naruto I dare you to shove these chopsticks up your but for 3 seconds!" "ahh man Kiba! fiine!" Naruto grabbed the chopsticks from an empty ramen container and positioned them at his entrance "Here goes!" He pushed them 3 quartes of the way in "Oh My FUCKING GOD! that feels amazing! but it kind of hurt at first." After the time was over Naruto asked "Kiba T or D?" "Dare of course!" "Okay Kiba, I dare you to Bend over and try to suck your own dick!" "Ahh man! that sounds hard, but fun..." Kiba layed down flat on the carpet, and began to bend forward, while lifting his legs up. Eventually he got close enough and took the tip of his 7 inch cock into his own mouth! "Oh wow! I did it, that felt good!" "Your turn!" "Dare" Naruto said fast "I didn't ask yet" Kiba said confused "No more truths Just dares!" Naruto said "Okay yea, truths are boring! Now for your dare Naruto, I dare you to lick my butthole while jacking us both off at the same time, for 5 minutes!" "Oh wow lick your butt hole sounds exciting! Naruto positioned his mouth at Kiba's butt and slowly started to lick all the way around the edges. Until he finally found the sweet spot, he knew because Kiba moaned loudly. then he reached up for Kiba's Juicy 7 Inch member, and started stroking at a medium pace. he then grabbed his own manhood and started stroking up and down the length of it at the same pace.

**The fun Begins!**

5 Minutes were almost over and ant the same time Kiba Blew his load on Naruto's face and Naruto's all over the Bed Kiba was sitting on. "Well that was fun" Kiba exclaimed after Naruto had removed his lips! "You know what Kiba, lets stop it with the truth or dare, and just, have fun!" "Yea lets just have some good fun, instead of forcing ourselves to do it! "So what first?" asked Kiba "Well first of all" Naruto said "I'm gonna get me some of that Cock!" Naruto Fell down on his knees in front of Kiba and started licking all over Kiba's big thick Manhood. "Woah Naruto! that was fast!" Naruto used his tongue to caress the underside of Kiba's head Kiba loved it and started pushing the blonde farther d own on his dick, Naruto went in to a full on suck. Brushing his tongue all over Kiba's Juicy flavorful cock, he moved his head up and down, sucking like it was his favorite ramen! "Alright Naruto Now it's my turn to Pleasure you!' Kiba shoved Naruto off his cock now lubricated well, and turned him around. "Kiba are you going for?" Yes I am!" Kiba positioned his cock at Naruto's entrance, and with Naruto's last grunt of approval, Pushed his way in taking Naruto's virgin ass! "So tight and warm NaruBoy!" Naruto couldn't speak, only get fucked by the brunette, and yelp with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

**NaruBoy Takes Control**

It'd been 13 minutes of constant fucking when Kiba yelled "Na-na-Naruutoo!I'm cumming!" And shot his milky liquid all up in naruto's ass! Kiba pulled out, and Naruto said seductively "Now it's our turn!" "Our?" Kiba questioned "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 2 clones popped up "Oh no" Kiba muttered. The real Naruto grabbed Kiba and positioned Himself under Kiba and dropped Kiba down onto Naruto's 6 inch erection! and said "Bounce" Kiba started moving up and down on the large pole. One clone stood in front of Kiba with his dick at Kiba's face level. "suck" Kiba lunged forward and took the NaruBoy's length all the way into his mouth, using his tongue similarly to how Naruto did. and the final clone grabbed Kiba's dick and licked all over it Kiba's moans vibrated over Naruto's Manhood. Now Both boys were deep in pleasure.

**Triple the Narutos Triple the Cum**

After an hour of the amazing clone orgy, all 4 were nearing their limit. The Naruto's yelled in Unison "Ki-Ki-Kiibaa were coming!" Cum flooded out of Kiba's ass, mouth, and his own dick, Kiba slurped what he was given down. as did Naruto, as for the leftovers, All three Narutos Licked the body of the doggy boy until it was clean. Naruto released the jutsu, and said "Well, It's time for bed" "That was the best night of my life." Kiba exclaimed "I guess I'll go get my sleeping bag" Kiba sighed "No need for that you can sleep with me in my nice bed!" "Really Naruto?! Oh thanks!" They climbed into bed together and cuddled closely. They fell asleep fast because they were tired.

**Next Chapter: Shower time!**


	3. Showertime!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But if i did there would be a lot of changes!**

**Chapter 3: Showertime**

****Naruto woke up first, he was confused because he had a sticky naked brunette with his arms around him, "Oh that's right!" he remembered the excitement that went on last night. He shook Kiba awake, but all he said was "unnnhh" but Naruto knew how to get him up. Naruto went under the covers and found Kiba's juicy manhood, and he ran his tongue along the piss slit slowly. "Ohhhmaiigood!" Kiba yelled as he shot up in the bed. "I thought that might wake you up! anyways, were kinda dirty so I thought we should take a shower!" Kiba liked where the blonde was going with this.

They walked into Naruto's smallish bathroom and Naruto turned on the water. They climbed in and started washing up. Obviously they were both really horny being Naked together in a small shower constantly bumping against each other (almost on purpose) after they were mostly cleaned up Kiba said "Naruto" "Yes?" "I don't feel like washing my dick so could you do it for me?" "sure Kiba" Naruto squirted some body wash on his hand and grabbed Kiba's big cock, the he stated to stroke lightly, washing it all over. Soon Kiba's dick was washed and Naruto asked "Your balls are kinda dirty too Kiba I think I'll wash those up too!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's balls and started to handle them softly rubbing them with soap, It was like Naruto had read Kiba's mind! Finally Naruto was finished with his job when Kiba said "my turn!" "yea!" Naruto yelled "Oh Kiba, did you know that dogs lick themselves for cleaning!" "really? I guess I'll try that, ON YOU!" the blonde and the brunette switched places, and Kiba started licking all over Naruto's cock. Making it completely clean, then he moved on to the balls taking each one in his mouth and sucking it clean!

**Training time!**

(Naruto did laundry!)

Naruto suggested that they go training. So they went to the training fields and found Shikamaru and Shino. Shika was training his shadow stitching jutsu accuracy by targeting Shino's tiny bugs, "hey" said Kiba and Naruto to Shika and Shino. "oh hi Naruto! I was just going to look for you! Could you help me with training?" "sure what do you need me to do?" "I want to test how many people I can Use Shadow possession on at once, so could you make 100 Shadow Clones?" "sure Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" 100 Naruto's popped up around them then Shikamaru did the Shadow possession jutsu, he managed to possess 57 of the clones. He slowly moved out the shadows to capture about 10 more, just then a cloud passed over, and Shikamaru gained control of all 100 clones! As he did Shino said "it seems I'm not needed any longer, goodbye" and he left.

**After training**

After the three were done training Naruto asked if they wanted to sleepover again, both agreed and showed up at 7:00. as they did yesterday, they all ate a dinner of instant ramen, while watching a movie called The Hangover Part Doesn't exist yet. "So, Shikamaru, we probably forgot to tell you, that we have a thing we like to do when no one else is around!" Naruto explained " What's that?" he asked "well it's kinda like we have fun, naked and so stuff to each other, sexually!" "isn't that normally for a boy and a girl?" "usually… but we can't get girlfriends! So we can have Fun with each others bodies!" Naruto told Shikamaru Kiba added "and a boy really knows how to pleasure other boys! Women don't as well!" "that's true, I'm in!"

**Next chapter: Room for 1 more?**


	4. Room for 1 more?

**Disclaimer:I don't own dis shet (Naruto isn't shet tho, It's good) Does anyone like my addition of Shikamaru? I have big plans for this story in the future! at least 6-8 Chapters total! well, on with it now!**

**Chapter 4: Room for 1 more?**

"So what's the first step?" Shikamaru asked "Well, the first step is to take our clothes off!" Naruto said "That's easy just like in training!" They all ripped their shirts off. Shikamaru was eager to try this out as he'd only ever touched himself. They were now shirtless, It was obvious that Kiba had the most Muscle of the three, a full on six pack, Naruto with a smaller chest put still a six pack, While Shikamaru had a thin chest but not as much muscle. "And next, Shikamaru, we take off our pants!" Kiba said excitedly Shikamaru was in his boxers the fastest Naruto 2nd and Kiba taking it slowly, was last. Kiba stood in his grey boxers, Shikamaru in leaf green boxers, and Naruto in his Orange boxers. All the boys were staring down at each others bulges trying to find out who was the biggest. They couldn't tell yet they had to get completely undressed to tell!

Shikamaru didn't even hesitate he immediately pulled his boxers off followed by a 6 inch penis bouncing out and standing long and hard! "Woah Shikamaru! I didn't say go yet!" Naruto said "woops oh well your turn" Naruto went down to pull his erection tent down. and almost identical to Shikamaru's a 6 inch penis sprung to glory! Kiba finally spoke up "well, you guys are nice and big and all but I'm a little bigger!" He ripped his boxers off to show off the biggest dick in the room. "Oh man! a whole inch bigger than us Naruto!" "I know I've dealt with it before!" Naruto agreed "oh right well I need to get some experience in the erojutsu" (Erotic arts) Shikamaru then bent down and grabbed both Naruto and Kiba's cocks in each hand and started pumping them both "Ohhh th-thaaat was unexpected!"they both said in unison "well I couldn't wait it was in right front of me" Shikamaru kept on pumping the two rods for a while until he got a little gutsy. He let go of Kiba's member and suddenly started licking all over it like a manhood-lollipop. Kiba moaned extra loud and then Shikamaru took all of the doggy dick in his throat.

**The second Rotation**

"Shi- Shi- Shikamaruuuu were going to cuuumm!" They squirted their white liquid all over Shikamaru's face but this wasn't over yet. Far from it. Naruto and Kiba licked the sticky substance from Shikamaru's face while Shikamaru tried to get what he could reach, a few times they touched their tongues together and at the same time they all had a realization they hadn't had their first kiss yet! none of them said it but they knew they would get that later. Now time for the 2nd rotation, it was Kiba's turn for pleasuring them. Kiba With his now lubed up cock positioned himself at Shikamaru's entrance. "are you ready Shika?" "Ready!" Kiba pushed in his entire penis Shikamaru yelled In pure ecstasy (with a little bit of pain) "ohh thanks Kiba so much" Kiba just grunted in response Now the next step was to please his NaruBoy!

Kiba used his mouth that was free to play around with Naruto's ballsack as his hand reached up to jack off Naruto's unoccupied dick. Kiba continued to thrust into Shikamaru's tight Hole. There were 3 sweaty bodies in the room, no one was left out, Soon Naruto and Shikamaru switched places. Kiba thrust into Naruto's no longer virgin hole and Instead of licking Shikamaru's balls, Kiba put the whole length in his mouth and started to bob up and down on it, soon after the switch It was Naruto and Shikamaru's turn to come on Kiba! "Ki- Ki- Kiiibaa!" They yelled together Shika came in Kiba's mouth Kiba swallowed it all. Naruto Came all over Kiba's chest. This time Kiba also came inside of Naruto. "whew that was great" Kiba said exasperated" "Just you guys wait! Believe it!"

**The Final Rotation**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 3 clones popped up, 4 Naruto's total. Shikamaru and Kiba both lay down on Naruto's bed. Real Naruto Thrust his dick into Shikamaru's ass, after asking approval they were both loving every second! Clone#1 Did the same with Kiba. As if there was not enough happening in the room right now Clone#2 took all of Shikamaru's cock into his mouth and #3 Sucked in all 7 inches of Kiba's Length. As Naruto Double thrusted, and double sucked his friends he earned intense moans of pleasure. Although Naruto was the loudest in the room right now!

**QUADRUPLE the Narutos Quadruple the Cum (oh noes)**

The bedroom full of friends burned with pleasure, and the burning was soon to be extinguished, "Nahh-haa-ruu-tooo!" and then all at the same time, 2 Naruto's came inside of Kiba and Shika 2 came all over their stomachs, as Kiba and shikamaru came into the clones mouth. The clones swallowed it all, and then they all swarmed around the bed trying to Lick up all the cum. They were finally finished licking every last drop when Kiba said what was on all their minds, "Ok that was The BEST night of all our lives, but besides the point, none of us have had our first kisses yet, have we?" "No, how about we do it now?" Shikamaru yelled and then he grabbed Kiba and pressed their lips together, their tongues pushed into each others mouths and explored around for about a minute, then they pulled away. and both agreed "that was great" "now it's my turn" Naruto exclaimed and grabbed Kiba and pushed his tongue into Kiba's mouth, Kiba did the same, and like before pulled away soon, and just to try it out, Naruto kissed Shikamaru too. Now everyone had kissed everyone. "well that tasted overwhelmingly like dick and cum" Kiba said, "and it was great!" They all agreed,and fell asleep on Naruto's Bed.

**Next Chapter: A plan heh heh...**


	5. A Plan heh heh

**DISCLAIMER: I Disclaim ever owning anything, Including Naruto.** So umm, Shikamaru, he enjoyed himself a bit too much, now he has a plan...

**Chapter 4: A plan heh heh...**

Shikamaru was up first. He sat in the sticky bed for a while thinking, thinking of a plan that would end in the best night of their lives. Naruto and Kiba woke up an hour later to see Shikamaru sitting in the bed in his thinking pose. "what are you thinking about Shika?" Naruto asked "Well Now that you ask, I'll tell you, it does involve you both anyway." "It does?" Kiba questioned "yes actually, it does, My plan is, every day for the next 3 days we recruit 1 more boy to join our sleepover, starting with Choji today, Neji tomorrow, and Konohamaru the next day!" "wow that's an awesome plan, we should totally do it! except two things, What about Shino?" Kiba wondered "Shino is covered in bugs and that's gross, do you want bugs in your mouth?" "not really, agreed. And the 2nd thing, Konohamaru is only a Genin, he's 14 and were 16" Naruto said "So? You're a genin too, and 2 years won't matter I'm sure he wants to have sex too!" Shikamaru explained "well no complaints here!" Kiba said "I'm good with it!" Naruto agreed

**Operation Find Choji!**

They took a quick shower (no need for another shower chapter) and headed out to find Choji. they first went to the training fields, No one was there except Lee, like he always is, but he wasn't included in the plan, he is too caught up in his training. second they checked Yakiniku Q Choji's favorite barbecue restaurant, He wasn't there but the owner said he just left. So they checked Choji's house His mom answered the door and said he was in his room. they walked up the stairs to Choji's room and walked in... in on Choji right in the middle of masturbating, he was stroking up and down his TEN inch cock. "Oh, Hi guys..." He didn't stop "how are you doing Choji?" "Great! umm, this is awkward" "why don't you just pull you pants back up?" Asked Kiba, "well you see, my dick is so big, that it would tear my pants if i put it away" Choji explained "oh well in that case, we'll just sit and admire your big cock while you finish up." "uhh, sure I guess." Choji continued to stroke up and down his humongous Penis, that would soon be up one of their asses or in their mouth soon, if all went according to plan. Choji started breathing heavily "Hey guys, I could use some help over here!" "really?!" they all said at once immediately all three of them went over and started stroking and touching all over his monstrous manhood. "ohhhhh maiii good! thanks soo mu- much guyyss!" Choji bean to cum all over his friends faces. all 3 of them started to lick the cum off of each other. and off Choji's softening dick, Choji was still not finished coming yet, so shikamaru grabbed his cock and started slurping it like a straw. "wow!" choji exclaimed "thanks."

**Operation Recruit Choji**

"Well, now that that's over why are you guys here?" asked Choji "Ok first of all that was really fun, and before I tell you, tell me this, Why is your dick so big?!" Shiamaru asked "Oh well, all members of my clan are born with big dicks, it's just a thing for the men of my clan." "oh that explains it" Kiba said "Ok well, now the reason were here is to ask if you wanted to join Naruto's Sleepover tonight. Will you come?" "sure I guess what time?" "7:00 p.m" Naruto told him, "and don't bring a sleeping bag, you won't be needing it..." Naruto smirked "oh it's one of "those" Sleepovers nice! considering what just happened I have nothing to hide anymore, so seeya then!" The three left Choji's house and split up too tell their parents they were gonna be gone another night.

**7:00 p.m The Bath House**

"Hey Guys, Thanks for meeting me at the bath house! I was getting tired of cleaning my bedroom up every night. So were gonna have our fun here! I got the Private Bathtime just for us!" Naruto told them "wow thanks!" they all said, they all went into the bath house and took their clothes off in the changing area. they didn't bother putting their towels on. When they were totally naked Choji was staring down at their dicks, as he was the only one who hadn't seen them, "Oh... that's why you were amazed at my penis! because yours are all smaller, oh well lets get in the water!" they all got in the bathing area and took a shower but they couldn't help but stare at each other.

**It Starts**

"okay who's gonna do something first?" Kiba asked "no one? then I'm going first!" Kiba ran over to Choji and started licking all over Choji's rock hard manhood "ohhh thanks Kiba, I've neever felt this before!" Kiba continued to lick at the piss slit to drive choji crazy. then all the sudden Kiba felt something hard pushing up his ass, "is that you Naruto?" "yea Kiba, I'm fucking you!" "great!" Kiba then took all of Choji's long manhood in his mouth and used his tongue to lick over it while he was bobbing up and down on the pole, somehow Kiba managed to get all the way from the tip to the base and everytime he rubbed the base he nudged Choji's balls with his head. "Ahh man I need some action too!" Shikamaru ran over to choji and lifted him up enough so he could get underneath him, and put his own dick up Choji's Virgin asshole "Here it comes Choji!" And he pushed up his ass and started thrusting in and out hitting Choji's Sweetspot everytime. Kiba's dick was the only one not doing anything as Kiba was already double occupied So Naruto reached forward and stroked up and down Kiba's manhood to pleasure him some more. Shikamaru reaches his head around Choji's neck and says "you haven't had a kiss yet have you?" "unh! no I aah! haven't!" Shikamaru presses his lips against Choji's and pushed his tongue into Choji's mouth and explores a bit of his mouth, after a few seconds Choji gets use to it and pushed his tongue into Shika's mouth and does the same all this continues for 10 minutes before the door to the changing area opens and Neji walks in. Naruto with the only available mouth to speak says "Hey Neji, umm, this is our private bath, use the one next to us ok? we'll talk to you tomorrow!" "uhhh... okay..." As Neji is walking out he feels his 7 and a half inch member start to perk up. He decides to take care of it in the other bath.

**It Ends**

It had been 35 minutes of constant fucking sucking, and kissing between the 4 of them. and it was time for it to come to a stop. although they would like it to go on forever. They felt the wave start to "cum" on (haha, get it?) and they moaned loudly as they came into each other. Naruto Into Kiba Kiba all over Naruto's hand, Choji into Kiba's mouth Which he swallowed all of. and finally Shika in Choji's No longer virgin ass. they sat on the floor all exhausted,as they pulled out of one another, and began to lick up all the cum and kiss each other with it in their mouths so no one missed out on the cum. They all took a quick soak, and then got dressed and went back to Naruto's apartment. But in the bath next door, Neji had heard the whole thing and felt left out so he masturbated alone until he came into his hand and drank it all up! (little does he know he will be invited next!) The four boys, Jumped into Naruto's bed and all snuggled up together in just their boxers, and fell asleep.

**Next Chapter: Neji Gets Invited!**

A/N: So yea I made this one a bit of a longer chapter. Who else likes Shika's plan? Who else is grossed out by Shino? lol seeya next chapter.


	6. Neji Gets Invited!

**Chapter 6: Neji Gets Invited!**

A/N: Hey sorry Its been a while since i updated, but you know school started recently, and stuff, but without further ado here it is!

Naruto and Shikamaru woke up first. They discussed how they were going to ask Neji to join in, until the rest woke up and then they shared their plan. they all agreed, got dressed, ate and headed out. They obviously checked the Hyuga residence first, Lord Hiyashi said he was in the courtyard training. The 4 boys walked out there to find Neji laying out on the ground completely sprawled out. Mumbling to himself "unhh, why didn't... ask me... unhhh, join!" They remembered when Neji came into the bath house last night. "wow!.. so, seexxy" They exchanged funny looks "this'll be easy!" said Naruto "yea that's for sure" they all agreed, Naruto walked up to Neji and shook him gently awake.

"Oh what where! oh hey guys..." "We heard your mumbling..." Choji said "Havin' a little dream there?" Kiba teased "Oh yeah i was just remembering what i saw last night, and... well, I wanted to ask you something!" "sure anything" Kiba said "Could I join in your activities!?" "REALLY!? that's what we came here to ask you!" Naruto yelled "it was? oh so I wasn't being left out?" Neji questioned "yea we are recruiting one guy a day, tomorrow is the last one Konohamaru! but we'll get him later, after you're, broken in!""well, sounds great! I can't wait till tonight!"

All the rest of the day the boys split up to do there village chores, but Neji was free that day so he stayed in his room until 7 pm. Neji was anxious and couldn't wait, he still had 4 hours to go till 7:00 so he did all he felt like doing. Neji whipped out his dick and started remembering last night. Visualizing each part of the boys body as he stroked up and down his 8 inch dick. he came all over his body 3 times before it was 5:30 and he decided to take a shower and head to Naruto's. They got there and Just as usual they played Naruto's ninja game until about 8:00 and watched some anime. It was about a young boy named Menma and his struggles in Ninjahood. but enough about that.

**Neji at full power!**

They sat on Naruto's (cum filled) bed and told Neji the rule "So Neji our rule is new guy takes his pants off first!" Said Choji "oh, al- alright." Neji slowly slid down his shorts to reveal his tight brown boxers. "woah!" "Nice" "Nice bulge Dude!" The compliments rolled in from everyone. "Th-Thanks guys I guess I'm a little above average!" "I'm next!" Choji said sliding his shorts off too "Oh my god!" Neji was the only one surprised by Choji's bulge as he hadn't seen it fully yet. "I'd heard good things from the Akimichi clam but woah!" Next up issss! Shiikaa!" Naruto yelled Shikamaru revealed his average size bulge people commented on it but not like Neji and Choji. Then Naruto pulled down his pants showing his orange bulge. and last Kiba! Sporting his 7 inch dick.

"Well, back to the rule! new guys Boxers go first!" said Naruto "oh th- they do?.." Neji asked "yea" kiba answered "ok.." Neji proceeded to slowly slide off his boxers to reveal First his immense amount of pubic hair (he is like a year or two older) and then his hard 8 inch dick "ahh man!" Kiba Shika and Naruto were a little jealous "why do you guys say that?" "Neji asked "because you're... bigger than us" "Really?!" "oh well I'll be glad to have that inside me!" "alright next up Choji" Choji took off his Boxers fast and his 10 inch dick flung out again only Neji was amazed "okay lets all do it at the same time guys!" on a count of 1, 2, 3 the remaining 3 dicks sprang out of their prisons. and now everyone was out in the open.

"okay I'm going down!" yelled Neji He dropped to his knees and grabbed the nearest dick he saw and put it in his mouth, Choji's. Choji moaned and screamed at the sudden pleasure and Neji amazingly got all the way down to Choji's balls and bobbed up and down all the way "you have a big mouth man!" choji said in between moans. Before the other three could even start anything Neji pushed Choji down on the bed and sat on his big dick taking it all in at once "ohhhhhhhhmyyyyygooood" Neji and Choji yelled together. Neji only sucked Choji's dick to lubricate it, this was his original plan. He bounced up and down on the big cock up his ass. "Oh man we need to get in there to!" Naruto exclaimed Naruto jumped in and started sucking and licking all over Neji's eight inch hard on Neji just moaned even louder. Kiba got under Naruto and put his lips on his best friends cock and sucked it well.

**Group power!**

Shikamaru went around to Choji and pulled Neji off of him so Shikamaru could get his own action. Neji was a little disappointed but he had no time for that because Naruto then took his mouth off of Neji and Kiba off Naruto's. Neji was confused, but then the 4 other boys went in. Shikamaru pushed Neji down on all fours and pushed his dick into him. Kiba then took his cock and shoved it in Neji's mouth. Naruto went under Neji and started sucking his dick and Choji took his giant dick and shoved it inside Naruto's wide open ass. The thrusting and sucking continued and everyone was now in intense constant pleasure. Naruto was jacking himself off as his dick wasn't reachable to anyone else.

**Oops!**

Konohamaru was feeling lonely so he decided he would walk over to Naruto's house and hang out for a while. He knocked on the door. but no one answered. he put his ear up to the door and heard the sounds of moaning and screaming. "does Naruto have a Girl over?!" "nah that's not possible. He opened the door that was left unlocked and walked in. "ohhh Naruuuutoooo!" "Kiiibaaa!" "Chooojiii!" "Shikaaa!" "Nejii!" "what are they doing in there?!" Konohamaru ran in the door (also weirdly unlocked. STUPID NARUTO!) and saw them all, completely naked, having group gay sex. "Whoaaah! what are you guys doing!?" Oops, they were all thinking in their heads. "Come back tomorrow at 10:00 a.m and we'll tell you!" Shikamaru said "Oh- oh-okay..." Said Konohamaru and then walked out the door locking it as he left.

**Cum, and cum, and more cum.**

they were getting exhausted, It'd been 4 hours of constant fucking up the ass and sucking peoples cocks they had switched places a couple times so they all had tasted each others dicks and fucked each others butts. and now they were finally done. "unhh I'm coming g- guys" Neji yelled "me toooo!"Kiba exclaimed "we all a- are" Said Naruto they all screamed in ecstasy as cum flowed into mouths and asses and all over bodies. the mouths swallowed and the asses leaked cum. Then came the lickingit went on for 10 minutes until they were mostly licked clean and their stomachs were full of cum. The young boys collapsed on the bed and slept the night Naked...

**Next Chapter: So what was going on?**

A/N: so did you like that? as the number of boys increases so does the amount of cum. Let's see how Konohamaru accepts what he saw and the question he will be asked!


	7. So what was going on?

A/N so I'll probably be trying to set up a schedule of 1 or 2 chapters/ New stories every other week and more if i can find time anytime else!

**Chapter 7: So what was going on?**

9:45 a.m

"wow what a night" Shikamaru said while eating his toast "yea I agree" Neji said they all pretty much agreed last night was the best so far. except for Konohamaru coming in, but it could be a good thing. They were waiting till 10 while eating breakfast...

10:00 a.m

*knock knock* "There he is "said Kiba Naruto answered the door "hey how you doing?" "fiine... So are you going to explain, last night?.." "yea right about that" Shikamaru spoke up (he always explains things) "so it all started..." He went on to explain how Naruto had to go pee and about Kiba how shikamaru came and finally his plan also explaining about Choji and Neji. "and that's how it all started" "ohhhh. so you're not having sex to be in a relationship you are to have fun?" Konohamaru asked "yea" Choji spoke up "and in the plan you mentioned me?" "yes" Said Neji "so you want me to have sex with you too?" "exactly!" Kiba said But I've never even masturbated! I've always wanted to try it though but I've been scared and I wanted to do it with someone. can I do it with you guys?" "sure Konohamaru! we'd love to help you get used to masturbation!" Naruto said again they made plans for 7:00 and split up for their daily duties.

**"My Penis?"**

Konohamaru sat home alone most of the day and stared at his dick. ? "so this is for more then peeing... I already knew that I just never thought I'd do it... Well it's better to try right!" he was thinking to himself.

7:00 p.m

The 5 were there when Konohamaru walked in the door "hey Guys, I'm here to... Masturbate for the first time!" He sounded excited now "Great" said Naruto "were here to help" said Neji "okay let's go to my room" said Naruto they walked into Naruto's room and sat on his bed. "so there are 3 steps to masturbation" began Choji "step 1, Take off your pants" Choji and the others proceeded to slide off their pants and throw them in the corner "that was fast!" Konohamaru said "okay, here goes" Konohamaru slid down his pants and threw them into the pile. "step 2" Kiba began "take off your Boxers" The boys slid down their boxers "wha- wh- whoa! they're so much bigger than mine. Konohamaru stared at all the dicks in the room, he saw Choji with the biggest manhood, Neji in 2nd with the most pubes, then Kiba in 3rd. and Naruto and Shikamaru with the smallest dicks, except for his own.

**"Stroke it?"**

"okay now mine!" Konohamaru tore off his boxers to reveal his 4 inch penis. "I- i- is it good?" Konohamaru asked "It's really big for your age Konohamaru!" everyone was looking at Konohamaru's erection. Konohamaru blushed "th- thanks" "okay now for step 3!" Choji began "Grab onto your dick and stroke it up and down. Just like this" Choji took hold of his own cock and rubbed up and down the entire length. "o- ok I think i got it!" Everyone had started masturbating, but they all looked at Konohamaru expectantly. Konohamaru took hold of his boyhood and started stroking he couldn't help but moan as he did "oh god that feels amazing" he said as he continued on his erection. "Now Konohamaru, you can do that when you're alone but when you're with us we can have fun together." Kiba told him. "yea I'm ready!" Konohamaru said and reached over to grab Shikamaru's cock. Shika moaned at the touch of his young soft hands. with his other hand Konohamaru grabbed Kiba's cock and he stroked them both. Kiba also moaned "like this?" he asked "you're a fast learner!" Naruto told him "you guys have much bigger dicks than I do I want to play with them!" "well you need some help too!" Naruto went in between Shika and Kiba and started sucking on Konohamaru's cock "that feels waay better than my hand!" "yea a mouth is better than a hand" said Choji

**"My butt too?"**

Neji placed himself under Konohamaru "hey is it all right if i go in?!" Neji asked "your dick, in my butt?' he wondered "yea it's another way to have fun!" "okay!" Neji took his dick and pressed it into Konohamaru's tight no-loner-virgin ass. "ohhhhhh gooood!" Konohamaru was double occupied his dick being sucked and his ass being fucked, and he even had cocks in his hand. he felt he couldn't take any more pleasure. But he was about to. Choji finally stood up, his dick at full sail, and went to to Konohmaru. his dick at Konohamaru's mouth level, he said "can i get in there?" "i guess' said Konohamaru Choji took his dick and pushed it in Konhamaru's mouth "yeah t- take my huge cock all in!" He pushed it all the way in his mouth and Konohamaru took it all in and sucked his hardest.

Finally they were all reaching their climax and they finally came all over each other screaming in ecstasy "now comes the part when we lick all the cum off each other" said Shikamaru Konohamaru was too busy trying to swallow all the cum flowing in his mouth, and up his ass, it was in his hands and all over him, he kind of just sat there and waited till it was over. When it was and everyone had pulled out of him, he fell on the bed and let everyone work thair tongues all over him. since no one else had cum on them (except Naruto in his mouth) they licked Konohamaru clean.

**Prologue**

They decided that 6 boys was enough and Shikamaru's plan was complete, although they did not stop having sleep overs and "fun" they met at least once if not 3 or 4 times a week at night at Naruto house from then that was finally there secret and all that started it was, that Naruto had to go...

**THE END**

A/N: so that's the end of Naruto Had to go! hope you enjoyed. And also as I keep writing my skills will improve. so keep on reading my stories to see if i get better!


End file.
